


Coming Home

by Unfeathered



Series: Connection [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Jack found his Doctor but he didn't stay… (set afterLast of the Time Lords)
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Jack Harkness
Series: Connection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584910
Kudos: 4





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/37047.html) on 24 October 2007

"Has something happened? You seem… happier."

"I am. Bizarrely, considering what I've gone through lately."

"Lately? But…"

"You saw me last Tuesday? Yeah. Been over a year for me, though."

"Time travel?"

"Yep."

"Ah. You found the Doctor?"

"Yep."

"Yet… you didn't stay with him?"

"Hey, the rate I age, I could have stayed away decades and you wouldn't know!"

"True. But you didn't."

"I… got what I wanted. And I missed my old life."

"You mean…"

"Yes, Giles. You."

"I… see. In that case… Suppose you get down on your knees and show me how much you missed me?"


End file.
